Gifted
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: EPOV oneshot: JasperxAlice. Edward can't help but think that Alice and Jasper possess more than their obvious gifts. R&R, please?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**** yada**** yada, I know already; don't rub it in. _**

_You'll notice that I insert some lines from Stephenie Meyer's Midnight Sun draft into this story. As such, so that I am not sued and no one complains to me, I'm delivering full credit to Stephenie Meyer for those lines. I don't think there's a need for me to specifically cite them, however if someone feels that I should I will gladly edit this story to include the citations._

* * *

**Gifted**

Alice x Jasper

- -

After I found all of my things stored away neatly in the garage, I took it upon myself to "get to know" the new members of my little family.

Alice and Jasper. A pixie and a soldier.

Huh.

They certainly took the glory off of me; Alice could see into the future—a subjective talent that was based off of people's decisions—and Jasper had the ability to feel and manipulate the emotions of those around him. It took the sparkling edge off of my previously solitary gift of mind-reading.

Alice's talent was pretty self-explanatory; anything that wasn't obvious, she told us directly or told me through her mind. Jasper's, however, was slightly more complicated.

Jasper had never been exposed to many emotions aside from lust, hunger, anger, and other very basic, barbaric, and purely vampiric emotions. Until he had met his tiny saviour, he had never even felt true untainted happiness or love. As such, Jasper was fairly inexperienced with his own gift; truly familiar only with expelling feelings of calm and anger according to the need his army presented him.

I knew this much about their gifts, yet there always seemed to be more.

Not with everyone, just… with each other. It was almost as if they had special unknown gifts that only worked for each other.

I'm not usually the romantic type—despite the trend happening now with "love", "freedom", those ridiculously bright colours, large hairdos, and platform shoes—and that's not really the theories I had been aiming to form about my family. But it's so obviously there.

I know that I can read minds, Jasper can manipulate emotions, Alice can see the future, Zafrina can create illusions, and Kate can produce an electric current. These are all unique abilities that can be controlled only by each unique vampire.

Nonetheless, I see it happen, almost every day; all of these abilities and more. They simply pass back and forth between these two as though they had no idea it were happening.

I paused in my thought process, watching them interact as they put away their things and organized the new house—we had just moved into another area because Esme was sick of the current design trend that was demanded all across America and Alice eagerly took on the responsibility of setting up the new home—and decided that they probably didn't know that it was happening.

It was obvious that they knew on a subconscious level, but consciously? Not likely. Because although Jasper held the ability to feel and distribute emotions, it was Alice **and** Jasper who knew each other's every mood as well as their own. It was almost as if they could read minds, too—only just each other's. They could plant beautiful and loving illusions into each other's minds—quelling their boredom and squelching their fears and insecurities. They brought electricity to each other's every movement and touch, and saw nothing but each other in both the present and the future.

They utilized these abilities and more, constantly fluctuating and passing through the two of them—over and over in a mesmerizing ebb and flow of life and love.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts to prevent them from following the train of thought they were sure to lean towards. Life. Love. I didn't believe it truly existed for us in this soulless form, but I had to wonder, especially now that I had been living with Alice and Jasper for nearly two decades.

Perhaps that was another gift of there's; making other people feel the hope they ignited and fostered in each other.

Two magicians disguised as a pixie and a soldier. Yes, that was more plausible to me.


End file.
